Thru it all
by jaceMia
Summary: Rating may go up. Herms hasn't seen the father of her twins for 15 yrs. He doesn't know they exist. What happens when she learn that they are part of an ancient prophesy? Pls. R/R NO FLAMES (hermy/draco)
1. September 1st

Hi everyone!!! This is my first try at writing a fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it, please review but, I beg of you DO NOT flame. It will really crush me... I'm serious. Well here it goes! Wish me luck! *jaceMia*  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Hermione or Draco or any of JK Rowling's characters that I may use. But I do own the plot and the twins to there! hehe just kidding!  
  
Hermione Granger now 30 years old and known as Hermione Cemberdrake stood backstage and watched her children perform. The 15 year old fraternal twins danced and sang totally oblivious to their mother's sadness. Deimos and Phobos Cemberdrake, known as Portia and Damien Granger to muggles, were born when Hermione was 15. She had given birth while attending school at Beauxbatons, in France, towards the middle of her 5th year.  
  
At the time she would never had thought she would be raising her kids alone. She and the father of her children were very much in love. She had just recieved an owl form her parents saying to pack up because they were moving to France and that she was to be schooled at Beauxbatons. Extremely upset she raced downstairs to tell her love that she was leaving, with his unborn child.  
  
~*Flashback*~ Hermione was walking around the grounds trying to find her boyfriend, she saw him with his friends and reluctantly began to approach him. "So what's going on with you and the mudblood?" asked Pansy. "What the hell are you talking about? You know I'd never associate with filth like that!" he said indifferently. A look of triumph crossed Pansy's face as they heard Hermione's grief filled gasp. Horrified the boy turned around in time to see her shake her head sadly and walk away angrily. He didn't go after her, it wouldn't look right. He cornered her later that day. "Hermione, I'm sorry. We can't let people know, our friends will never agree. I can't let them know were together, it just wouldn't..." She held up a hand to stop him, she looked up into his eyes, "I was willing to take that risk for you? I guess I thought too much of you to think you'd do the same to me. I'll never be good enough for you, will I ? I'll always be a mudblood to you." she said sadly. She turned and walked away, slowly removing the ring he gave her and dropping it on the floor as she walked. It made a tinkling sound. She turned away from him never revealing that she was 4 months pregnant with his child. ~*End Flashback*~  
  
She didn't tell many people of her pregnancy. Not even Ron or Harry knew until she visited them when the twins were already two. They were furious that she had not told them, they insisted that they would have helped, she insisted that it was something she just had to do on her own. It was hard to even think of him now, but she saw him whenever she looked at her children, they looked exactly like him... like Draco Malfoy. They had his platinum blond hair, her son had herm but besides this he looked like Draco in every other way. Her daughter had her father's eyes & blond hair , but it was curled like her mother's. In fact other than the hair and eyes Phobos looked just like Hermione. Hermione had taken a job in the Ministry of Magic and had done pretty well for herself. She heard once in awhile of Harry and Ron who were both Professional Quidditch players. Since there was no primary school for young wizards and witches she taught her children of magic at home, she of course sent them to muggle school. In the muggle world they were called Portia and Damien Granger and lived with their grandparents. In the wizarding world they were named Phobos and Deimos Granger at first. They would always be part muggle, or so she thought. By the age of 8 they had graduated for muggle high school and already knew everything that would be taught at Hogwarts. On their 9th birthday Hermione was told something that would change her life forever. She remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
~*Flashback*~ "Hermione, honey? There's something we need to tell you" said her mother seriously. Once again Hermione got a feeling in her stomach that told her that all was not right in the world. "What is it?" she asked dreading the answer. "Hon, you know how you always thought that you were a muggle?" spoke her dad. "Yah..." she said. "You're not... you're pureblood." said her father quickly. "WHAT!!!!" she screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME!!!! I WENT THROUGH SO MUCH CRAP IN SCHOOL BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS A MUDBLOOD!!! I'D STILL BE WITH DRACO!!!" she yelled angrily. "Honey calm down we have perfectly reasonable explanation for not telling you, it's because you are one of a kind, special, more special than any other in the world. As you know I am an only child, but I am also the heir to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the only heir, which was passed onto you. I am also a squib" "Huh?" she said confused. "Don't interrupt dear... there's more, you are also their heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin... through your mother" he finished. "OHMYGOSH!!! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I THOUGHT VOLDEMORT WAS THE ONLY HEIR TO SLYTHERIN!" Her mother finally spoke up looking extremely pale. "Lord Voldemort is or was half muggle half wizard, through his mother, who was Slytherin. He in turn created an heir with the last heir to Gryffindor, Harmony Leon. Their child is, me. I didn't turn evil like he did because I have my mother's blood to counteract my father's. He was Tom Marlovo Riddle, I am Harmony Krystal Riddle, daughter of the Dark Lord. My father did horrible things, I watched him murder my mother when I was 12. At that point I finally understood who my father was and ran away. Hermione, darling your real name is Hermione Jade Cemberdrake" *~End Flashback*~  
  
It all made sense now that she thought of it, it explained why her and her children's eyes turned a startling shade of silver when they were angry or annoyed, purple when sad, and green when confused or conflicted it always turned that color when they were studying, it also turned blue to express extreme happiness. But normally her and Deimos' eyes were brown, while Phobos' were grey, like Draco's. Growing up she had hated her eyes people thought she was a freak so she hid them with contacts. She knew from her own experiences that Deimos and Phobos' eyes turned silver though she had never seen them for herself. The only family ever recorded to have that trait was the Cemberdrake family, a family thought to be extinct when it's last heir, Michaeangelo Cemberdrake, misteriously dissappeared. His parents were still alive though, obviously unable to produce more heirs, and distressed at the loss of their only child. It explained why they were able to do magic without their wands and how she was miraculously able to do the same when she became pregnant with them. She researched and found out that she and her children were part of a prophecy that stated...  
  
Two will be born of the opposite spectrum, fear and terror will be stirred.  
  
Their powers joined by the strength of their matriarch, unparalled in the world. The blood of Hogwarts runs in their veins. A follower of the dark lord, his power pains. Love forbidden, once thought to to be dead, remains alive, there's much left to be said. The ending of darkness or start of the end, time will see, fear and terror, soon to be.  
  
It was true she still loved Draco 15 years later, but if the prophecy was true did that mean that he felt the same? She was abruptly brought back to reality when her kids ran off stage and began to hug her, it was their last concert in France, they were moving back to London after living there for seven years. Phobos and Deimos had both attended Beauxbaton School of Magic for 4 years, they were going to attend Hogwarts for the remainder of their education although they knew everything taught already by heart. They were destined to be head boy and girl if not prefects at least. She never hid their paternity from them, they knew who he was, but the had never felt the need to seek him out. They felt that if they felt the need to they would. It wouldn't be that hard considering that Draco Malfoy's name was almost as infamous as his late father's. He was known to be extremely evil, exactly like his father. He had never gotten married, but he did have a new girl on his arm ever few days, he had no children that he knew of and he was a death eater. They flooed to their new home as soon as the concert was over and went upstairs to bed, tomorrow was September 1st.  
  
~*~*~*~*Author"that's me" notes*~*~*~*~*~ So... what did you think??? please review, but since it's my first try please don't flame! Or I'll cry! 


	2. The song

Hey everyone, Thanks to my reviewers I love you guys!!!! Here's my next chappy hope you like, remember Review but NO FLAMES!!!! Oh yeah this whole chapter has no Hermione in it, it's basically from Draco's view at the great hall. Peace Out for now... jaceMia  
  
Chapter II  
  
Draco Malfoy waited impatiently in the office of the aging headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He jumped up suddenly and began to pace furiously. 'Something is amiss...' he thought to himself. He was being pressured by Lord Voldemort to find the heir to Hogwarts, for two reasons. 1. Voldemort was no doubt evil, but being deprived the joy of watching and spoiling one's own grandchildren was downright cruel. 2. He wanted the prophecy of fear and terror brought into the world to come true. They only hoped that they were not to late.  
  
He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. He saw her face in his mind, his only love, she would probably hate him for what he had become. She always did scorn Voldemort, if only he had not have been so idiotic. He had been able to trail Hermione for a couple of years when she worked in the Ministry of Magic, but that changed when she quit. He had no idea why she quit. If they had stayed together he was sure he would have changed, but fate had different plans for them. He looked down at the ring he had given her and she had returned, he had kept it after all this time, hoping that she would eventually come back to claim it. His eyes fluttered open suddenly when he heard the voice of Dumbledore rumbling with mirth.  
  
"Still thinking about her after all this time, Draco?" he said his eyes shining.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, how did you find out about us anyway?" he asked angrily.  
  
"The walls of this school have ears Draco, it would do you good to remember that." he replied cryptically.  
  
"The ministry is requesting your help against he-who-must-not-named" Draco stated testily.  
  
"Who?" said Dumbledore. "Do you mean Lord Voldemort? I am well aware that he has returned, but there is nothing either of us can do until the prophecy comes true."  
  
"Do you have any idea who might fulfill the prophecies?" Draco asked leaning toward the elderly wizard.  
  
"Actually.... " said Dumbledore raising Draco's hope, "no." he finished with a smile. He looked quickly at the clock on the wall . "Oh my, my, my... the students should be here now, I must go downstairs to the Great Hall. Would you like to join us Draco? Alumni are always welcome, we also have a special performance, tonight by two new 5th years. They came from Beauxbaton with their mother, they are quite a duo, they are very popular with muggle and magical teenagers around the world. Perhaps you have heard of them. What are they called??? Oh yes! To muggles they are named Damien and Portia, but to wizards and witches the are named Deimos and Phobos.  
  
"I just may take you up on that offer Professor, I'm quite famished." stated Draco. People had always said that Draco was cold and ruthless, just like his father. He resented statements such as that. He was nothing like his father other than the fact that he resembled him and her was a deatheater. The two men and Draco's flavor of the week, made their way down to the Great Hall just in time for Professor Dumbledore's speech. After he stated all of the normal rules he said, "Now let the sorting begin!" Professor McGonagall set a stool in front of the head table with a worn out hat placed atop it.  
  
The hat began to wiggle and sang a song for the crowd. They began with the new older students first. His head shot up at a familiar name and the excited murmurs that followed the name. "Deimos Cemberdrake!" said Professor McGonagall. A boy with slicked back platinum blond hair and brown eyes stepped up to the stool, a smug expression plastered on his face. The hat stayed quiet for quite some time. All the teachers were astounded by the boy. They all turned to Draco, "Draco, I know you have no children, but that child looks exactly like you!" stated Professor Sprout. Other professors were astonished by the boys surname... Cemberdrake. Everyone thought that that family was long gone. They were curious to see whether or not he was of THE Cemberdrakes. He turned to face them, there was a collective gasp as the noticed his brown eyes turn blue with amusement. They listened as the sorting hat made it's decision, "GRYFFINDOR!!!" it shouted. He jumped off of the stool and stood by it, as his sister was called up, once again murmurs followed her when her name was called up. "PHOBOS CEMBERDRAKE!" said Professor McGonagall. He gaped at the girl, she looked like grey eyed blond haired Hermione! Dumbledore turned to him, "if you're wondering why whispers are following them, it's because they are extremely famous. They are the two young performers I told you about. I don't think I mentioned this before but they are the Cemberdrake twins, they are of the once thought extinct Cemberdrake family. I don't know if you remember their mother but she was in the same year as you."  
  
Draco mutely nodded as he watched the twins. 'how old did Dumbledore say they were? I don't remember any Cemberdrake in my year? Duh, it's their mother who was in my year! What was her name? Why do I feel so strange by staring at these children. Well it may be the fact that they look like they could be my and Hermione's children, I wish. I wonder if I've ever met their parents? Why do they look so much like me? It has to be a coincidence. If their last name is their mother's then I certainly don't remember shagging a Cemberdrake.  
  
That sorting hat stayed put on her head as long as it had on her brother's. She waited patiently for it to make it's decision. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" it yelled as well. The Gyrffindor table erupted into cheers at the prospect of having both Cemberdrake's in their house. They sat side by side at two seats reserved for them by the red haired, as would be expected, Piper Weasly, Percy and Penelope's 5th year daughter and Jameson Wood, Oliver Wood's son. They had all known each other for a long time and were the best of friends. Piper's cousins, Violet Weasley (daughter of Ron & Lavender) and Michael Potter (Son of Harry and Ginny) were both sitting opposite them, although the two of them were 2 years younger than the rest they were still all very close friends, thanks to their parents. Draco eyed them all suspiciously.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up after they had all eaten. "As you all have probably noticed we have 2 of the most famous muggle/magical performers of the time. I have talked to them earlier and they have consented to holding a 'mini-concert' for all of you. So without further ado I happily introduce, Deimos and Phobos Cemberdrake." a loud roar of applause and cheers erupted in the great hall as a stage magically appeared and on it appeared, Deimos and Phobos. They both laughed as they saw that many of the student had now crowded around the stage and we all pushing to get closer. Deimos smiled as he looked out into the crowd, "no need to push, there's plenty of room!" he said. He flashed the crowd a smile and winked at them. A collective sigh was heard throughout the hall. "Same goes for you fellas!" stated Phobos. Deimos turned to his sister there was a bright flash and on stage Deimos and Phobos had been changed from their robes into more comfortable muggle styled clothing. Phobos was wearing a tight black tank top and faded flared hip hugger jeans. Deimos was wearing a red tank top and baggy jeans. They smiled at the crowd. "We'll be performing 4, was it four Deimos?" Phobos turned to her brother for confirmation, he nodded, "yah 4 songs for you tonight. We hope you enjoy them & if you do make sure to tell Headmaster Dumbledore that, maybe he'll consider letting us perform at one of the balls." she finished. She flashed a smile at the students and turned to her brother as their music began.  
  
[talking] Uhh uhh uhh. You ready P? Let's go get 'em..  
  
[Verse 1: Deimos] Look for me! Young, P Cruisin down the westside - high, way Doing what we like to do - our, way Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason all of my dates been blind dates But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's true to the heart She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City" She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over She's right back to being my soldier Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller Put us together, how they gon' stop both us? What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Deim' and P  
  
[Deimos] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. [Phobos] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. [Deimos] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. [Phobos] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
  
[Verse 2: Deimos] The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you lovin with the same respect that you treat the one that you humpin Now they 'bout nothin - if ever you mad about somethin It won't be that; oh no it won't be that I don't be at, places where we comfy at With no be-atch; oh no you won't see that And no, I ain't perfect - nobody walkin this earth's surface is But girlfriend, work with the kid I keep you workin' at Hermes, Birkin bag Manolo Blahnik, Timbs, aviator lens 600 drops, Mercedes Benz The only time you wear Burberry to swim And I don't have to worry, only worry is him She do anything necessary for him And I do anything necessary for her so don't let the necessary occur, yep!  
  
[Deimos] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. [Phobos] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. [Deimos] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. [Phobos] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
  
[Phobos] (Talk to 'em P) If I was your girlfried I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you Even if it's somebody was me Yeah-hee (break it down for 'em) Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be And so I put this on my life Nobody or nothing will ever come between us And I promise I'll give my life and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend Put this on my life The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in I promise I'll give my life and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend  
  
[Deimos] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. [Phobos] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. [Deimos] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. [Phobos] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
  
They sang each line of the song with a smile on their faces as they walked around the stage trying to get everyone into the song. They succeeded wonderfully, by the end of the song everyone was singing along with the familiar song, it had been extremely popular during that break.  
  
For the next song Deimos sat aside while a piano was conjured to sit center stage. Phobos sat at it, "when I was younger, I used to have nightmares." she announced to the audience. "My mum would come in and sing this to me, so this is for you mum" The song, The Voice Within left many students and professors for that matter teary-eyed. Because of the passion that Phobos put into the song.  
  
The next song was Deimos' solo, he sang a song called Blowin' me up with your love, it had a good beat and when he was finished, the whole school was dancing and singing along with him. He laughed heartily when he saw a couple of the girls faint when he blew the crowd a kiss. The song finished with a flash of muggle fireworks and Phobos joined her brother on stage again, "This last song was written by our mum, she told us years ago that she wrote it for our father and that it became their song. Now for the first time ever, we're going to share this song with you. So here it is... Thru it all. " she said.  
  
Draco's eyes widened at the title of the song, that the Cemberdrake twins were playing. It was the same title as the his and Hermione's song, but it wasn't possible. He listen to the first strains of the song. It was their song...  
  
I used to think that lonely was what I'd always be I used to lie awake at night afraid of facing my fear But I found my strength, the very day that I found you My guiding light, just like a fairy tale come true  
  
He remembered the first time she played that song for him, they had been meeting secretly for months. She was sitting at a piano that she had conjured. He sat beside her and she played for him. He was entranced by her voice. He saw the tears in her eyes when she finished. My self-esteem was low but just like superman you took me by the hand made me understand Showed me happiness was never to far- thru it all  
  
You've been at my back- thru it all You're the reason I stand so tall You've always been there to catch my fall You've been at my back- thru it all  
  
He remembered how somehow he was able to get the band at their 5th year Yule Ball to play the song. Although he and Hermione were unable to attend the ball together, they danced seperately wishing they were in each other's arms. You've been my boo my best friend and my confidant When I'm sad and blue you're the only one that I want And you've got a way with words that makes everything okay You're poetry in motion you brighten up my night and day  
  
You said don't be afraid and to never doubt myself And now that I found you I don't want no one else Won't you take my hand let's reach for the stars- thru it all  
  
He remembered laughing with her and holding her close at the few but precious moments where they were actually able to be together, he had never been happier.  
  
You've been at my back- thru it all You're the reason I stand so tall You've always been there to catch my fall You've been at my back- thru it all  
  
He remembered the pure bliss of their first kiss. He smiled at the memory of the smile on her face and tears in her eyes when he first presented the ring to her. He remembered her reassuring him that she would always be there with him, even if she wasn't physically present.  
  
You said don't be afraid and just like superman you took me by the hand made me understand Showed me you would be there when I call- thru it all  
  
He remembered how long he mourned the loss of her love. He remembered the pain he saw in her eyes, when he gave back they ring he gace to her. How he clutched it to his chest at night and let silent tears roll down his pale face. How he almost broke down when he heard the news that she was no longer at Hogwarts. You've been at my back- thru it all You're the reason I stand so tall You've always been there to catch my fall You've been at my back- thru it all  
  
You've been at my back- thru it all You're the reason I stand so tall You've always been there to catch my fall You've been at my back- thru it all  
  
Draco was brought back to the present by Dumbledore's voice telling, prefects to lead the first years to their dorms. He looked up to see that the stage was empty though the last strains of the song stayed in is head. He frantically searched the room for Deimos or Phobos, but he couldn't find them. 'It's late,' he thought to himself sadly. 'I'll come back some other time.' He said goodbye to Headmaster Dumbledore and flooed home, alone.  
  
~~~~END~~~~~ So that's my next chapter hope you liked it... please review and no flaming! 


	3. New Teacher

Hey everyone, here's the 3rd chapter to my story, thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy them. Anyways keep reviewing, no flaming!  
  
~*Disclaimer*~ Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Deimos. Phobos and whatever other person I may make up. So sad, but I'll survive, somehow. = (  
  
Chapter III  
  
Mum, We miss you terribly. We've never been separated from you for such a long period of time. Even when we went to Beauxbatons you were a Professor there. I know you probably bored without your two little devils running around causing havoc. So on that note... mum I have great news! I've heard that Headmaster Dumbledore is looking for a new DADA teacher, it just so happens that the current DADA professor, Professor Castor, wants to settle into an early retirement and agreed to stay on only until they find someone to fill the position. Why don't you think about it! We'd love to have you as a teacher, mum. The mini concert for the start of term went off without a hitch, I hope you won't be sore about this, but we sang Thru It All as one of the songs. I thought I should tell you. It's such a beautiful song mum. Anyways we have to go, Jameson and Piper are being gits and won't leave us so we can make this letter longer. Hahaha they read that and now they mad!!! Well now we really have to leave so we can apologize! Love you!  
  
Your loving children, Deimos & Phobos  
  
Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she put the letter back in it's envelope. Her children knew her well. She missed them, she was not used to being away from them for so long. She thought about being a professor at Hogwarts. She smiled as she thought of all the memories she had created there. Lavender Weasly was the Divination professor there, it would be good to be able to talk to one of her best "girl" friends on a daily basis. She agreed with her children, she would write Dumbledore about the position immediately.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, My children, have recently informed me of a position as a Defense Against Dark Arts professor that I am interested in. Please owl me, if the position is still open, as I would like to apply.  
  
With immense gratitude, Your former student Hermione Jade Cemberdrake  
  
She sent her letter by owl and anxiously awaited a reply. "maybe I should tell Deimos and Phobos that I have applied." she said to herself picking up a quill, immediately shaking her head and placing back down on the desktop. "no... I want it to be a surprise." she smiled as she thought up all the activities she would do.  
  
(THE NEXT DAY, LATE AFTERNOON)  
  
Hermione was ecstatic, she had been owled by Professor Dumbledore, and his letter simply stated:  
  
Ms. Cemberdrake; I am happy to inform you that the position as Defense Against Dark Arts professor is indeed, still available. I myself was going to owl you to see if you were interested in the job. But I see that your children saved me the trouble. I would like you to start tomorrow if possible, you see Professor Castor is getting rather impatient. So I expect you here tomorrow morning ready to begin your new job.  
  
Gratefully Yours, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
As she finished the letter, she began to run around the house pulling out things to bring with her to Hogwarts. "I can't believe that I'm starting so soon. Good thing I began those lesson plans earlier or I would have nothing to do when I get there!" She looks at the bag she had packed. "One last thing..." she said as she walked over to her dresser drawer. Pulling it open she pulled out a worn picture and stared sadly at it. It was a picture of Draco and her at their happiest. They had gotten Colin Creevy to take the picture, obviously putting him under 'Obliviate' after it was developed. They were looking at each other and totally ignoring the camera as they kissed sweetly and smiled. "Oh, Draco... I miss you" she let a tear fall as she packed the photo at the top of her bag and set off to bed.  
  
(THE NEXT MORNING) Hermione was in a rush, running around making sure that she had not left anything she would need while at Hogwarts. When she was sure that everything was taken care of, she flooed to Hogwarts to begin her first day.  
  
She sat by Dumbledore's office waiting for him to appear. Looking at all the odd items that had been collected in his numerous years as Headmaster. "Hello Ms. Cemberdrake!" he said shocking her from her reverie. "Oh! Professor! You gave me quite a fright!" she said still trying to calm her heart rate. He smiled at her with his familiar twinkling eyes. "I'm so glad that you decided, to teach here. As you know you will be replacing Professor Castor as the new DADA professor. I have no doubt in your ability to teach so you may go up to the classroom now. You remember where it is, don't you?" he asked. "Yes of course professor, my memory is not that bad." she smiled as she walked away and down the halls to her new classroom. She began to set everything up for her classes. She was in the back room when she heard voices in the classroom. She would recognize those voices anywhere. "I heard that the new professor arrived this morning. Do you have any clue who it is?" said Piper Weasly. "No clue at all! I hope whoever it is, that they are nice. I was getting really tired of Professor Castor, he was always so crabby all the time! We've had him for 4 years already!" exclaimed Jameson. "Well, anyone is better that Professor Castor! He always seemed to smell of old socks or something of that sort. I thought that if I had to stay in another of his classes, that I would have passed out from the smell!" laughed Phobos. Deimos nodded in agreement, "but I wish mum had applied, she was always a brilliant teacher at Beauxbaton, it would have been great fun to have her as a teacher again."  
  
Hermione smiled at that comment and stepped out of the supply room behind them. "And it will continue to be great fun, my dears, I promise." "MUM!!!!" yelled Deimos and Phobos, running to hug their mother. "Aunt Hermione!" exclaimed Jameson and Piper to hug one of their parents' best friends. She embraced them all happily and let them go will a wink as everyone began to file into the classroom.  
  
She had started off with an exercise to learn everyone's names, declaring that she would begin killing them with homework tomorrow. As normal all of her students loved her, amazingly even the Slytherin students she had, liked her. Famished she rushed downstairs to the Great Hall eager to get food in her stomach.  
  
Unfortunately for her, she wasn't watching where she was going. "Goodness, I don't remember eve being this hungry!" she thought aloud to herself. She turned a corner and WHAM!!! ran into someone.  
  
Hermione quickly stands up dusting herself off. She stares at the man she ran into. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry for running into you like that! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Do you need any help?" She says hurriedly. "Oh no I'm fine, are you?" the man asks her. She takes the time to examine the man before her and gasps in shock... "Draco?" she says. He looks up at her and feels all of his feeling for her rushing back to him, unaware that she is experiencing the same thing. "Hermione Granger?" he asks amazed. 'She looks good.' he thinks to himself. She smiles as she says, "actually, It's Professor Hermione Cemberdrake." She watches as his smile slowly turns into a scowl, "Cemberdrake Huh? So what did you do? Marry into a pureblooded family and give his last name to OUR children? Oh and yes one more thing... when exactly were you planning to tell me of their existence?" by now Draco is fuming. " They are my children too Hermione! I would have liked to know them! Do they even know who their father is?!?!?! Do you even bloody care?!? Let me ask you something Granger, when in the 15 years we were apart did you become so bloody heartless?" By this point Hermione had turned her back to Draco to hide the tears that were currently streaming down her face. He steps out of his rage to look at her. 'Look what you've done now Draco! Smooth move!' he thinks to himself.  
  
He takes a step towards her and places his hand in her shoulder. She angrily jerks away and spins around to face him in tears. "First of all MALFOY, no I did not marry into a pureblooded family and give their last name to our children, but they are both pureblooded as you are. You figure it out you bloody git, since I did nothing wrong and you're bloody mad if you think it's all MY fault that you never knew about them!" he stared into her eyes amazed that they changed from a purple color to the color of liquid silver. She continued to rant staring straight into his eyes, hers blazing. "You never even tried to contact me did you? NO! Never in 15 years! Remember the day that we broke up Draco? I was already 4 months pregnant by then! I was going to tell you that day, but after you basically told me that your ruddy reputation was more important than I was, how was I supposed to tell you that I was having your children?!? Huh! Oh! Maybe I could have just said, 'hey Draco I know you're a future deatheater but, hey I'm having your mudblood children!' And of course they know about you! I would never ever keep you from them! They've always been free to contact you, but they never seemed interested and I'm glad for that! Go to hell Malfoy, you bloody belong there." she finishes. She steps away and he tries to pull her back. She waves her hand and he flies across the corridor and slams into the wall. Hermione glares at him and continues on her way to the Great Hall dabbing at her eyes with her robe. Draco is left slumped on the floor thinking about all she had just said and wondering how she threw him off her without using her wand.  
  
Author's Notes So there's my latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Remember to review! Until next time... 


	4. The meeting

hey everyone thanks once again for reviewing. Sorry that it took me so friggin long to update, I was a little uninspired and I just finished finals. So anyways here's my next chappy, hope you enjoy it... if you do make sure to tell me that you like it by reviewing. Luv Ya!!!  
  
---=---=---jaceMia---=---=---  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters that I obviously borrowed from the Harry Potter books. As hard as it is for me to say that, it's the truth. And all songs I've used so far and the song that's in this chapter aren't mine either. But let's just pretend that in my world they are mine..::wink- wink::..  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Hermione walked stiffly into the great hall and quickly took her seat at the head table next to Lavender.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong! Everything's is perfect!" Hermione said with fake happiness  
  
Lavender shook her had at her friend and said, "yah right and I'm the Minister of Magic! Now seriously, I know something's wrong, I mean come on your eyes are purple and have obviously just come off from being silver. What's made you so angry?"  
  
Hemione grinned at her friend's attempt to make her say what was bothering her, "Nothing, I can't handle Lav." she stated this time with a genuine smile. She looked up at the students in time to see her children approaching her. She quickly willed her eyes to change to a happy color to no avail.  
  
"Mum what's wrong?" asked Deimos.  
  
"We saw you come in and you were walking weird, all...stiff and now that I'm closer to you...your eyes are purple and you've been crying!" exclaimed Phobos.  
  
"I'll tell you later okay?" she replied weakly just wanting to be alone for awhile.  
  
"why don't you two come into my quarters when classes are over for the day, I'll be in there" she said as she walked away towards her room.  
  
IN HERMIONE'S ROOM AT THE END OF THE DAY  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed waiting for her children, she felt a tingle in her arm and knew they were nearby. She put down her book and muttered the password for her door. Deimos and Phobos walked in obviously concerned for their mother.  
  
"Mum what's wrong?" asked Deimos tilting his head so he could look into his mother's eyes. He already towered over her much like his father did.  
  
"Well, you both know about your father, right?" she began quietly. She watched them nod their heads. "Well, he just happens to be here... at Hogwarts" she finished with a sigh.  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Phobos.  
  
"He accused me of trying to keep you from him, he does have a point, I never did contact him. He was so angry! I forced him off me, well needless to say we got into a huge argument. Nevertheless, I want you both to go see him." Hermione stated.  
  
"Mum are you bloody crazy!?!?! I mean he makes you cry over us not contacting him when that's actually our fault! And you still want us to talk to him!!! I think he's a prat and I don't even know him!!!!" yelled Phobos always the emotional one.  
  
Deimos being more nonchalant in demeanor, more like Draco, hugged his twin to him.  
  
"Mum are you sure about this? He really hurt you. Do you really want us to talk to him?" he asked calmly.  
  
She looked up at her children and stood up. She embraced them both to her, "Yes I'm sure Deimos, you've been without him for far too long. You need to know who your father really is. But remember... there are certain things you can't answer questions about, such as about our wandless magic, you understand... don't you?" she questioned imploringly.  
  
Phobos had regained her composure while her mother was speaking, "yes we understand mother, but that doesn't mean that we like this, at all." her eyes beginning to change color to silver.  
  
Hermione, took note of this and hugged her daughter. "Believe me Phobos, this is for the best, don't be angry. Please just do it for me." she pleaded and sighed in relief when Phobos' eyes turned green, an indicator that Phobos would do it for her.  
  
"Go on now... go ask the headmaster where you can find Draco." she smiled weakly. turned to go, leaving Hermione with her thoughts.  
  
...LATER THAT DAY...  
  
Phobos and Deimos were nervously fidgeting while awaiting their father. Phobos constantly checking and rechecking her appearance & Deimos pacing back and forth in front of her.  
  
They saw the door handle turn and froze watching it open. Their mouths drop open at the appearance of a man that has an uncanny resemblance to an older Deimos, except for the eyes. He turns to shut the door and stares at them appraisingly.  
  
"Well, I guess that I should introduce myself... I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm your father." he smiled, warmly her hoped. The two teenagers kinda stared at him, no longer nervous, curious, but not nervous. He twiddled his thumbs awkwardly waiting for one of the set to reply something.  
  
"Oh!!!" yelled Deimos is realization. "I'm Deimos Damien Granger" he stuck out his hand and shook his father's with a slight smile on his face. Phobos slightly glared and smirked at her father, 'oh yah definitely my daughter' Draco thought.  
  
"I'm Phobos Portia Granger" she said coldly, not making any move toward her father. He looked at her closely, 'this one's going to be hard to win over' he thought. Draco looked over to Deimos and saw the shadow of a confused look on his face.  
  
"What?" asked Draco softly. "Nothing really, I was just wondering... what are we supposed to call you?" Deimos said. Draco pondered this thought for awhile, "Well, I'd love it if you called me dad, but considering that we just met, I don't feel that I exactly deserve that title as of yet."  
  
Phobos rolled her eyes while she sighed, "No duh!" Deimos elbowed his sister and she did it right back. "Phobos don't be rude, you promised mum, we at least have to hear him out." whispered Deimos. She nodded defeated.  
  
"So what's your story? I mean what do you want?" Phobos asked icily. Deimos sneered at his sister, "can you be anymore tactful?" She returned his sneer, "does it look like I seriously care?" she turned back to father a glared, "well?" she said.  
  
"Well, let me see... I never knew that I even had children until you two were sorted and you sang mine and your mother's song. I didn't know for sure though until I bumped your mum today. I know you both probably think that I'm some big wanker that left your mum broken-hearted, but even if I did... she did the same to me" he said, trying to make his answer as direct as possible.  
  
He tried to read his daughter's eyes but they were as non-descipt as his were at her age. Then he noticed that her eyes were beggining to turn green. "Ummm... Phobos why do both of you and your mum's eyes chage colors?" he asked.  
  
Phobos looked at him with a genuine smile and answered, "It's a Cemberdrake trait, our eyes chage colors according to our emotions silver is anger, purple is sadness, green is confusion, and blue is happiness. But naturally my eyes are your color and Deimos' are brown like mum's"  
  
"Wait so your mum is a Cemberdrake, she's pureblooded? " he asked slightly confused. They both nodded. "When did she find out?" he asked curious, if he had known it would have saved them both years of heartache.  
  
"Just after we were born, I think." answered Deimos. "So you really did love mum?" he continued. Draco smiled and looked at his children, "with all my heart and soul. I still wear the ring I gave to her, well obviously she gave it back to me. Nevertheless... I have it."  
  
The continued to talk into the night talking about everything, Quidditch which they all loved, Deimos and Phobos both hoped to make it onto the house team. Deimos as a chaser and Phobos as keeper. They regaled each other with old stories they had. By the end of the night it was actually very early morning.  
  
"I think I've kept you up for far to long, you should both head up to your dormitories." Draco said finally realizing how late it was. "But, we don't want to go to sleep yet," whined Phobos. Draco smiled at his daughter, "well too bad, I don't want your mother thinking that I'm a bad influence!" All of them laughed as they walked out of the private room.  
  
"I'll be gone tomorrow, but I'll be back every few weeks, I need to make up for the 15 years that I didn't know you. And remember to owl me at least once a week, I want us to keep in touch while I'm not here." He looked down at his children, he liked the sound of that. They were HIS children.  
  
"Well good night you two, I'll be seeing you in a week or two." he said assuringly. "Good night... dad" replied Deimos and Phobos as they walked away from thei father. He smiled at their back. 'they called me dad. I guess there is hope, he thought as he walked to the fireplace to floo back to the manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there's my next chapter, I guess it's basically just filler. But tell me what you think. The next chapter is more Hermione... and there's another song choice in it! YAY!!!! It's really late now so imma sleep! payce! Remember to review! I won't update until I get at least 7 reviews!!!! I know I'm evil ..::muahz::..! 


	5. Aftermath

Hi guys! Here's my next chapter! Thanks alot for all the reviews and for respecting my non-flame wishes. I luv you all immensely. So I know it takes me awhile to update, well that's because I'm a teenage girl... who constantly procrastinates. Oh Well Sue me...actually don't! So here we go chapter 5 of Thru it All!  
  
..::Chapter 5::..Chapter 5..::Chapter 5::..Chapter 5..::Chapter 5::..Chapter 5..::Chapter 5::..  
  
The twins walked down the hallway silently, not knowing whether or not their father could still here them. As the door of their room came within running distance, they took off at a sprint.  
  
"You can't beat me!" yelled Phobos in the lead. "Yes I can!" retorted Deimos, for once just wanting to beat his sister in a test of speed. Phobos was the fast one, Deimos was the strong one. This made them perfectly suited to each other not to mention the perfect Quidditch players. But magically, they were identical.  
  
Phobos, as usual, reached the door first muttered the password and ran inside. She shut the door and waited by the common room fireplace waiting for her brother. A second later he walked in, extremely short of breath.  
  
Between his pants she was able to make out him saying, "I hate you Phobos" she laughed at her brother. "Well, I maybe faster than you, but you can definitely whoop my arse at anything to do with muscle" she said to make him feel better.  
  
He nodded in approval, finally able to catch his breath. "So... what did you think of dad?" he asked. She contemplated the question for a while before answering.  
  
"well, here's what I thought of him. He seems nice and sincere. I can definitely see where we got our mischievous streak from, not to mention our physical appearance. One more thing, he also seems completely... miserable." she finished.  
  
"Yah! I noticed that too," said Deimos. "He's just as bad as mum, but I could tell that he hasn't exactly given up hope, just yet." Phobos turned towards her brother and stared at him appraisingly. She could almost hear the wheels in his head turning.  
  
"What are you thinking dear brother of mine?" she asked outloud. He grinned at her, "Nothing! Why Phobos I'm appalled that you would ever think that I was up to anything!" he stated with extreme sarcasm.  
  
"This better be good Deimos." stated Phobos. "Well here it is, I suggest that we set them up, they'll be so much happier together. Not to mention that it would be great to actually have married parents, don't you think?" Deimos whispered to his sister.  
  
Phobos looked deep into her brother's eyes, "Deimos, you are a complete genius!" MEANWHILE IN HERMIONE'S ROOM  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed looking at the guitar that she had brought with her. She was busying herself tuning and polishing it, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
She directed her eyes towards the door, "who is it?" she asked the unknown person. "Hermione? It's me Lavender. Open up! It's bloody cold out here!"  
  
Hermione whispered the password and the door opened to Lavender. "What happened this afternoon Hermione? What was wrong and please don't blow me off. I know something's wrong." Lavender stared at her best friend using her assertive voice.  
  
"Well... I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. Especially Ron, you know how angry he gets when we bring up, Draco." said Hermione in a whisper. Lavender nodded at her best friend, showing her support. Hermione told Lavender the whole story of what happened that day. At the end Lavender was speechless.  
  
"Why'd you let him see them Herms?" "They're his children too, Lav. I can't just keep them apart, they need each other. Besides there was a time when we loved each other." Hermione stated.  
  
"Loved? As in past tense? You can't seriously tell me that you hold no feelings for Draco Malfoy." Lavender said awaiting a response. It was awhile before she got one.  
  
"You're right, I can't say that. I do love him and nothing will ever change that. He's the father of my children and he will always hold a special place in my heart but, it wasn't meant to be, Lav. You understand don't you?" Hermione searched her friends face for approval. They were both in tears. Lavender hugged Hermione and stepped away, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"So I see you've broken out the old guitar! Play something will you? Anything you've written lately. Doesn't matter what it is." Lavender said with a smile.  
  
Hermione looked at Lavender, "okay but I wrote this the day he and I broke up." Lavender nodded again letting Herms know to start. Hermione picked up the guitar and as if in a trance began to play and sing with all her emotions.  
  
My shattered dreams And broken heart are mending on the shelf. I saw you holding hands Standing close to someone else. Now I sit all alone, Wishing all my feelings was gone. Gotta get over you Nothing for me to do.. But have one last cry.  
  
Hermione knew she had to let Draco go, it was just so hard for her though, she loved him so much still. While she sang she remembered how hard it was for her to let go the first time. Tears silently slipped down her face unnoticed as she continued to sing.  
  
One last cry Before I leave it all behind I've gotta put you out of my mind, This time Stop living a lie. I guess I'm down to one last cry.  
  
She forced herself to move on back then, and she could do it again. She would never stop loving him, but she had to come to realize that it would never work.  
  
I was here, you were there. Guess we never could agree. While the sun shines on you, I need some love to rain on me. Still, I sit all alone, Wishing all my feelings were gone. Gotta get over you Nothing for me to do But have one last cry.  
  
She saw herself crying herself to sleep after losing Draco. She pulled it together though, for Phobos and Deimos. She remembered telling the who their father was for the first time.  
  
One last cry Before I leave it all behind I've gotta put you out of my mind, This time Stop living a lie. I guess I'm down to one last cry.  
  
With the song almost ending she was being slowly pulled back into reality. She had to keep herself away from Draco. He'd only cause her pain. "I can't let myself get hurt again." she thought.  
  
I know I gotta be strong, But 'round me Life goes on and on and on, and on I'm gonna dry my eyes Right after I have my one last cry.  
  
The last notes of the song faded into the cold night air and with them, her hopes of love. Lavender watched her friend but made no move to comfort her, Hermione needed to cope with this on her own. Lavender stood up quietly, hugged her friend and left the room.  
  
AT MALFOY MANOR  
  
Draco started at his burning fireplace still in awe of his meeting with his children. It had gone amazingly well. He now felt a familiar tingling/burning feeling on his arm, where his mark was. He was being summoned.  
  
He came in front of Lord Voldemort himself. "I have new news for you Draco!" Lord Voldemort said as cheerfully as a half human, half snake could. "The last name of the family that hold the blood of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is the Cemberdrake family.  
  
Draco looked at Lord Voldemort strangely. Fear and Terror will come into the world, was what the prophesy said. Phobos and Deimos were both Greek gods of fear and terror.  
  
'Oh no!' thought Draco to himself. My children are the two who can ruin or help us to succeed. He had to do something before Voldemort found out. No matter what he had to protect his family. At all costs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ SO THERE IT IS GUYS!!! MY LATEST CHAPTER! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! I'LL POST A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS I GET AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE! 


	6. Welcome back

Chapter VI  
  
Hey guys sorry I could update sooner. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to put next. I really don't exactly know where I'm going with this story, but I'm considering a certain ending that will require a sequel, wut do u think? Well anyways here's the long awaited next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week had passed since the first meeting between the twins and Draco. They had decided to keep the conversations that they had with him a secret until they could be sure that it was is in all their best interests to bring their parents back together.  
  
"Phobos? I think that we should write to dad, I mean we have so much to tell him! We made the house team! We are so dumb to not have told him as soon as we found out!" Deimos said.  
  
"Ohmygosh! You're right!" Phobos replied. "I can't believe we forgot to tell him! He'll be absolutely ecstatic! Maybe he'll even come back earlier to watch our first match! Do you think he'll come?" asked Phobos hopefully.  
  
"Well, it's worth a try! I mean he would be upset if he missed his children's 1st match." Deimos stated. Deimos quickly summoned a quill and some parchment and began to write:  
  
Hey Dad!!!! Sorry we haven't written it kind of slipped our mind in all the excitement. What excitement you might ask? Well here's what made us excited. Do you really want to know? I guess you don't, you don't seem all that excited. OUCH! I better tell you Phobos jsut smacked me for keeping you in suspence. I was just trying to be funny! Anyway, we made the Gryffindor House team!!!! Now are you excited! I got the position as beater and Phobos is a chaser. Well the reason we are writing you isn't just to tell you about our success but also to extend an invitation to you! You see our first match is tomorrow, against Hufflepuff. We know it's extremely short notice but we would really like you to come. Please reply ASAP! We hope to see you there!  
  
XOXO Deimos & Phobos Cemberdrake P.S. Send the reply with our new owl Midnight!  
  
"Phobos can you go get Midnight from the owlrey?" Deimos asked sealing the letter in an envelope. Phobos bounded up to the owlrey and returned with Midnight in record time. They gave the letter to her and gave her intructions on who to give it too and to wait for a reply. Phobos opened the window, and Midnight flew into the morning sky. "I hope we get a reply by this afternoon," said Phobos. Deimos nodded in agreement and they headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.  
  
SWITCH POV'S HERMIONE!  
  
Hermione sat in her room dreading the fact that she had to go downstairs and face the whole school. Lately she had been moaping about un willing to do almost anything. She gathered her strength and willed her eyes to go back to her normal color. She stared in the mirror and smiled with her results. Checking her hair one last time and slipping her wand inside her robe she made her way down to the great hall.  
  
"Hermione hold up will you!" yelled Lavender.  
  
Hermione instantly stopped walking and waited for her friend. Lavender caught up to Hermione completely out of breath.  
  
"Lord, I didn't know I was this out of shape" she managed between gasps of air. When she finally caught her breath they continued on their way to the great hall with Lavender casting worried glances at Hermione every so often.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" she finally asked.  
  
"No, it's not that... I'm just worried about you. Can't a girl be concerned about one of her best friends?" Lavender stated.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione said firmly as they sat down at the head table. They began to eat talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and tomorrow's match. When...  
  
..::BOOM::..  
  
Everyone quickly looked up at the heavy sound of the hall door slowly opening. Hermione bit her lip at the sight that was now laid out before her... Draco. Not only was he at the school again earlier than expected, but it seemed as if he had brought a little friend along as well.  
  
There clinging tightly to his arm was a tall female with long black hair and brown eyes. He stalked towards Hermione desperately trying to shake off the woman on his arm.  
  
He smiled as he walked past his children. Deimos deciding to take the initiative cast a murmured spell. Instantly the long black hair of the woman was bright orange and covered with vomit green goo. Phobos deciding to join in on the fun grew the woman's nose to the size of Snape's.  
  
The hall burst into laughter as the ditzy female finally realized that they were laughing at her. She pulled out a small mirror to inspect herself. She dropped her mirror, shrieked and ran quickly out of the hall. Draco glanced at his son and gave him a wink in approval. He then walked to them. "Good job both of you, I thought she was going to yank my arm clear off my body! I was going to answer your letter, but as I always say... actions speack louder than words. So here I am!" he said smiling. "In that case good job to you to Dad!" said the twins at the same time. The turned to each other and glared, hating when they spoke at the same time, Draco laughed heartily, "I have to talk to your mum for a second okay, I'll be back later."  
  
He continued on his journey to speak to Hermione, but when he reached there Hermione had already disappeared. "Lavender, where did she go? We really need to talk." he said urgently.  
  
Lavender always extremely protective of her friends turned a glare on Draco.  
  
"I don't know Draco, and why would you care? Besides don't you have a willing female somewhere waiting for you? I suggest you go to her, and leave Hermione alone. You should have known better than to bring another one of your sluts here, especially while Hermione is watching. You Draco Malfoy, have no shame. You are a tactless, conceited, arrogant, twit and Hermione was right leaving you."  
  
At this Lavender stood up and walked to where she knew her friend would be... the astronomy tower.  
  
"Hermione you can't run from him forever, yes I know that he flaunts these women right in front of your face, but you either need to move on without him or finally admit what your heart has been trying to tell you all along. Although personally I say to forget the jackass and move on to bigger better things" said Lavender soothingly to her friend.  
  
Hermione looked up at Lavender, "I know that Lav, it's just hard, ya know? I've loved him for so long and he hurt me so much. And I know what I said I'd do, but..." she flopped down hopelessly on one of the overstuffed arm- chairs, "I'm just so confused! I wish that someone would just tell me what to feel, cuz I sure as hell can't do this on my own."  
  
"well that's what we're here for mum!" replied Phobos from the doorway, "We may only be 15 years old, but when it comes to your happiness and your life. We know more than you think." she finished.  
  
"And in order to do that, we have to start off with our experience with him," joined Deimos, "from what we can tell, mum, he still loves you. Yes we both want you together, but it's not just that. We've seen you when you thought we weren't watching, looking at old photos of the two of you." "We've heard you when you thought we were asleep, crying yourself to sleep just to end up dreaming of him. Mum you love him, and he loves you, just follow your heart mum, that's what you always tell us to do. We realize that at times you are stubborn and we are pretty sure that this whole conversation will do little to sway you in the direction that we would like. But we just need you to know how we feel." finished Phobos for her brother.  
  
Lavender and Hermione both gawked at how articulately the twins got their point across. Completely stunned the only thing Lavender could say was, "We've all got to run along now, class will be starting in a couple of minutes and we don't want to be late for our classes, now do we?" The four of them silently made their way to their respective classes. Hermione sat at her desk in her classroom waiting for her students to come into the room. Quietly thinking of the events of just a few minutes earlier, her thoughts were interrupted by one of her students.  
  
"Professor? Professor Cemberdrake? Are you alright? Hello??? Professor? Class is supposed to begin!" said a 3 year student. This snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh yes, you're right! It's best that we begin now isn't it!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly jumping from her seat. Hermione taught her lesson quickly, then set everyone to work with a partner on the curse that she just taught them. Soon all the classes were over and all of the students and teachers were gathering in the great hall. Draco who had been searching for Hermione the whole day finally caught up to her after dinner.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Hermione we need to talk." said Draco grabbing her arm so she could leave. Draco watched as Hermione's eyes changed from its normal brown color to a startling silver.  
  
"Oh really now, do we really Draco? Or is it actually you scream while I cower? Keep on dreaming Draco. I am not going to let you upset me again. I've learned my lesson. Why are you here anyway? You're early, scratch that... I don't give a flying fuck. Go back and fun with your little slut!" She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and continued to stomp up to her room.  
  
Draco completely confused watches her as she angrily leaves him. 'I really need to tell you that our children are in danger, Hermione. Note to self never make her mad again.' he thought to himself. 'I'll talk to her tomorrow at the Quidditch match, when she's not so pissed off at me. We still have some time left... I hope.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So there's the end of this chapter. Once again I'm sorry I don't update quick enough. I'm just really lazy. I'll get over it soon enough as soon as an epiphany hits me on this story of course! Well remember to review no flaming! 


End file.
